Dragon Ball UT: Book 1 side 2
by Mappadouji
Summary: Just another person's attempt at a crossover between Dragon Ball and Young Justice with some Green Lantern the animated series thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo. This is a side story for the another story that I'm writing, I just hope this is even remotely good.**

**Anyway, Young Justice the animated series and Green Lantern are property of DC Comics and WB entertainment and Dragon Ball is the property of Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.**

* * *

**Prologue**

At the age of seventeen, Trunks had come to accept many things that he didn't even acknowledge when he was a kid. Thanks to that both he and his friend and practically brother, heck his other half considering that Gotenks wouldn't exist without them, had matured greatly. They attended public school together at their own insistence and had gotten to have a lot of fun, meeting new people and even dating girls as they got older. Goten more than Trunks, the younger Son had become fascinated by the opposite sex almost immediately after he hit puberty, which had his mother wondering where he gotten that from considering his father and brother were never that girl crazy.

Now as their last year of high school loomed, Trunks felt he wanted to have one more great adventure. Before he started to take things seriously as the heir to the Capsule corporation and; threw himself into his studies with a renewed vigor.

'Not that I'm not already at the top of my class.' he thought as he packed the things he would need for this adventure. 'But being the head of Capsule Corp is a whole ball game.'

Once he gets finished packing, he put his things in a capsule and pulled out the capsule case on the inner pocket of his orange and brown vest pocket. Opening it, he placed his the capsule inside and put it away. Looking up he felt as Goten as he approached Capsule Corp and landed in the back yard.

Walking to his bedroom window, he opened it and wave at his friend.

"Hey Goten, you ready?" he asked getting his attention.

"Yeah, I'm good to go!" Goten answered giving his friend a thumb up.

"Alright!" Trunks replied, and jumped out the window to land out side. "Then let's get this show on the row."

"Hahahahaha!" Goten laughed and rubbed the back of his head, his long hair obstructing his eyes. "I can't wait for us to go toKonatsia, I bet Tapion will be surprise to see us."

"That's the idea," Trunks said as he reached in his best and took out the capsule case. Grabbing the time machine capsule he threw it, and with a loud boom and a lot of smoke the time machine stood in front of the duo. "Well let's get going!"

This time machine's designed just like the first one that Bulma had seen, about twenty years ago, except that she had thought of making it bigger to accommodate five people standing with before it became a tight squeeze. Trunks had added two chairs for comfort bringing the space down to two people.

After the two got inside the time machine, they took their seats and Trunks started the take off sequence. A minute the time machine was in the sky, a round white aura surrounding its form and with a wink it disappeared.

Traveling through the dimension that governed time in their world, was always an exciting experience for Trunks. When ever he looked out the dome shape top, he wondered about the effects of those rainbow colored lights that moved in this otherwise empty realm. If someone where to come in contact with them, would that person get aged to dust, or would they get de-aged into non-existence.

Maybe they just cease to exist.

"Trunks you're doing it again." Goten called to his friend, causing him to turn to him with a startled look.

"Sorry, I just can't help but think whenever we visit Tapion."

"I hear you, but try not to space out again." Goten replied. "You're the one who knows how to pilot this boat, and if you're not paying-Aaahhh!" Goten exclaimed as the time machine begins to rock and he gets thrown back on his chair.

"Trunks, what's going on?" he asked as his friend worked furiously at the controls.

"Give me a minute!" Trunks replied, as he used the equipment to make a rudimentary scans.

"Something caused the time machine to over shoot our destination... shit!" he said and looked up and out the dome.

Following his gaze, Goten saw as the rainbow colored energy got drained into a white expanse creating a swirl of color as it did.

"Trunks, get us out of here!"

"I can't." Trunks replied sounding solemn as he tried to get control of the ship. "That thing is sucking everything into itself, we just don't have enough power to avoid," he trailed off as he thought of something.

"Goten transform!" he told his friend as he transformed into a super Saiyan.

Nodding, Goten transforms and follows Trunks instructions as the purple haired teen gave them to him. Together they surrounded the ship with their power, creating another layer to the protection for it and began to pull away from the swirls gravity.

'Were doing it!' Trunks thought with a smile. 'Were going to live!'

That thought was short-lived however, because as soon as he thought it, as the white expanse became black. Enhancing its gravity by a hundred times the force, until they're sucked into it and inside a black corridor, whose gravity began to slowly crush the time machine around them.

The had two tried their best to keep the gravity out but in the end, it was a futile effort. As the machine molded itself around their bodies, pushing them shoulder to shoulder; as the gravity crush them to death. Taking one glance at each other they knew that they only had one option and with a loud yell, they called out every bit of power they possessed, destroying the time machine before it could crush them, leaving their lives in the mercy of the void.

* * *

**?**

In an underground laboratory, a group of scientist worked on an experiment to improve upon existing portal technology and create their own, while behind the safety of a force field. However, since the beginning of this experiment, all results had proven inconclusive and, no matter the changes to the design, or new calculations, they kept coming up short. As their understanding of the technology wasn't enough to make any significant leaps or changes.

With today being the last day that this experiment would run before it gets shut down. The scientist involved are putting all their efforts together with all the data from the previous attempts. With newly acquired power source to use that would hopefully bridge together their universe to others.

The head scientist a middle aged caucasian man with pepper colored hair and mustache, looked toward the bald man who has funded and provided the necessary equipment and nodded, informing him that they were ready to start thier final attempt. Before turning back to the main computer console, as his team informed him of the process at hand.

The bald man in a black business suit a white shirt and red tie with slightly tanned skin. Looked on as the scientist worked, his arms crossed over his chest and a bored look on his face. Truthfully, he wasn't all that hopeful for this experiment, as the current used of the portal technology was already flawless and there are much more interesting things happening on this lab after all.

But he decided to be here, for this last run to finally put the last nail in the coffin in what has been the worts experiment to date, before he head towards genetics manipulation lab to see the beginning of his new pet project as its brought to life.

Bringing his attention back to the project at hand, he saw as the usual bright white bright portal appeared between two pylons, only for it to emmidiately begin to draw in exotic energy in the colors of a rainbow. The force field used to protect them was keeping it from exposing anyone in the room, but from the way the shield fluctuated, he could already tell that it wouldn't hold for too long.

"Shut it down." the bald man ordered in a calm voice, as he watched the panicking scientist work.

"No wait, I can fix this!" the head scientist spoke up as he typed furiously at the main console.

"I said, shut it down." the man order again his voice taking a dangerous edge as he glared at the man for daring disobeying him.

For a second, scientist was frozen in place, as he remembered just who he was talking. Before nodding meekly and beginning to input the shut down sequence. He was halfway done, when the usually bright hole in the universe that was the portal, became black and, started to suck in more exotic energy at an alarming rate.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" the head scientist protest as he tried to work out the problem.

"Useless!" the bald man exclaimed with annoyance as he moved up to the scientist and pushed him out-of-the-way.

Typing quickly, the bald man used his incredible intelligence to combat and correct the problems that were arising with both the shielding and the shut down process of the portal. He was just at the brink of finishing when a golden energy shot out from the portal, overloading the force field generators while knocking everyone in the room back and destroying the portals main power supply.

Groaning from his position on the ground, the bald man shook his head to clear the cobwebs, before bringing a hand up to his head to steady himself. Feeling his hand become wet, he brought it away from his head, to see it covered in blood. Glaring at it for a second, he turned his gaze at the room searching for the incompetent man who almost got him killed because of his inability to compensate for his mistakes.

But as his gaze roamed the room, he came upon the two forms that hadn't been in there before.

'How did they get here?' he thought before getting to his feet and moving towards them.

Doing so, had allowed him to see that there were pieces of yellow, black and grey metal, that wasn't part of the experiment spread all around the room.

'They came from the portal.' he concluded to himself, forgetting about the scientist and reached into his suit jacket, for his high-tech communication device and contacted his genetics department. 'If they managed to come through portal intact, then they can prove useful to me.'

"Doctor Desmond," he replied as the person at the other end picked up. "I have two new specimens for you to test out."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**July, 20, 2025 17:00 EDT Earth Time**

A white and green ship, that resembled a manta ray, with a large green orb of energy inserted into its tail. Flew through space, heading towards the former location of the planet Earth. As it headed towards its destination, it took measures to avoid the new asteroid field created when the planet Earth got destroyed.

Inside the ship, the Interceptor, its sole occupant, a short blonde haired young woman, with pointy ears, golden skin, wearing a skin-tight black and green suit. Sat at the ships command center, tapping away at the control console as she went over the data that its AI, was gathering with the ships sensors. As she looked over the data, she thought back to the reason that she was here now.

How her allies, Kilowog, Sinestro, Saint Walker and the sentient planet Mogo had come out from hiding and attacked one of the galactic emperors factory planet to steal a ship so that they could use its power source to . During that time, the emperors forces, compromised of red lanterns, yellow lanterns and the reprogrammed Man Hunters. Had been at war with the forces of Apocalypse and all its conquered planets for the last six months. Leaving this planet, on the far side of the galaxy, with only its main forces to protect it.

Of course those main forces consisted of a red lantern who over saw all the work being done in the factory and a dozen battalion of 300 man hunters strong as they over saw productions of ships and Liberators. The plan had been simple and the five lanterns knew that to succeed, they would have to-

"Lantern Rrab." the AI spoke up cutting into Arisia's thought.

"What is it?" Arisia asked, knowing full well what the AI was going to say, but wanting it confirmed any.

"You asked me to remind you when we reached our destination." AI spoke again, the globe of light that composed its interface blinking as she spoke in her synthesize voice. "And as you can see on your console. Were 600,000 kilometers from where Earth was formerly located."

"Right." Arisia answered with a nod of her head. "How soon until we can travel back to the year 2010?"

"In anticipation to your need, I already started the time machine function added to the Interceptors systems." the AI explained as she commanded the console in front of Arisia to show her the progress. "It will take one minute before the ship is ready."

"Then as soon as your ships ready, takes us to our destination."

"Acknowledged."

* * *

**July 22, 2010 16:00 EDT**

**Cadmus Labs: SL 52 Hidden Room Beside Project Kr**

The room beside the original holding cell for project Kr aka Superboy, was one of Cadmus largest kept secrets. As being held here where countless specimen to use for experimentation or for the use of supplying genetic material for future projects. Most of specimens themselves consisted of genomorphs ranging from G-globins to G-sprites, that were created by Cadmus with intentions of being used as weapons.

In this room however, there existed 4 specimens that where different from the rest.

One of them was a young man about 14 years of age, with red hair combed up into spikes and olive skin. That looked pallid because of the fluid he's suspended in to keep him alive. Looking at the boy though the first thing you would noticed was that his right arm was missing from the elbow down with nothing but a set of bandages keeping the damage from being visible the second was that he was only wearing a set of shorts to protect his decency.

In the middle of the room, pass the tubes containing a roll of G-trolls to hide the red-haired young man, was another boy in the same predicament. This boy though was taller with short black hair that had been comb forward and, he had a slightly dark shade of olive colored skin to the first boy. What makes this one different from the other boy was that his pod was largest offered to any human size being, with multiple computer consoles.

However, these two weren't the people who green lantern Rrab had sneaked into Cadmus deepest levels for. Moving on from Project Match's pod, she headed in the opposite direction of the pod containing the Roy Harper. Flying past all the pods, until she reached two that where set up in a corner in the back, hidden from all prying eyes.

Inside each pod, were the two young man that she had looked for, and one of the few answers to the threat that has plague all life in the universe in the future.

Looking over them both, she shook her head at the lighter haired teenager with bronzed skin condition.

'Once I get them back to the Interceptor, I better wake up the one with the darker hair first.' Arisia thought as she pointed her ring at the pod contained the black-haired young man with the fair complexion.

Firing her power ring, she cut a large hole into the pod that released the mixture and the young man. But before he could hit the ground she had created a construct of a large cushion and caught him, turning towards the other pod. Arisia extended her hand forward and cut into its glass surface, released the second young man from his prison before catching him like she did her friend.

With little more than a thought, she brought both constructs together and fused them into a large bubble, making sure that it was big enough to keep her two damsels comfortable.

"Interceptor AI." She called as she brought the ring closer to her face. "I've got the two specimens that lantern Jordan had reported were used to created Nikao. Now I need you to send me the information on the underground tunnels so that I can get them back to the ship."

"Acknowledge." The AI's feminine voice responded over the power rings communication system. "Sending map of the underground cavern and all possible exits now."

After a few seconds, a second construct's created in the form of a map that showed Arisia where she would have to remove the wall to reach the rest of the underground cavern. As well as showing her a detail map of said cavern, how to navigate it to the exit furthest from Cadmus and approximately how long it would take her to accomplish.

Getting to work immediately, Arisia had found the wall she needed and use her rings to remove it in a way that would allow her to put it back into place; covering her tracks. Once she had removed the wall and made her way further into the cavern she sealed it behind her and left. Never one noticing the thin, humanoid shape man, with grey skin and horns who had watched her rescue of Goten and Trunks from the shadows.

'Looks like my sneaking in here has finally come in handy.' Dubblix thought with a smile as he filed away the weaken walls site, before turning and heading out; making preparations for the future.

* * *

**July 23, 7:16 EDT**

**Interceptor Medical Bay: ?**

_Goten was dreaming of a land of breakfast food as far as the eye can see, with syrup filled streams, man-made waffle roads. With a milk pouring fountain new nestled between a group of trees that had bacon for leafs._

_To the half saiyan was almost the picture perfect heaven._

_Running towards one of the trees, he leaned down and grabbed a piece of the pancake earth; pulling a piece of it from the ground before jumping into the air. Landing on one the branches of one of the trees surrounding the fountain and he began to grab and eat the bacon with the piece of pancake ground. As he ate, Goten looked around this world, taking in the sights and the smells of food. In the distance he could see a mountain with what looked like giant fried eggs, donuts and bagels dotting its top where snow would have usually been._

_'Man, the only thing this place needs is girls and it would be perfect.' he thought with as a small smile came to his face and he reached for more food._

_Suddenly he heard it, the bell-like laughter of girls coming from somewhere behind him. Turning his head, he saw something that hadn't been there before, a large house made of bread, and walking around the corner towards the back of the house was a group of girls dressed in strange lab coats. Talking amongst each other as they disappeared around one of the houses corners._

_Jumping off the trees branch, Goten tried to call out for them as he ran in their direction. But all he could managed was a garble speech as his cheeks were out puffed out with food. Chewing quickly, he swallowed the food as he made it to the corner and turned to look._

_"What!?" he let out in a gasp as instead of the girls he was expecting he found Trunks, sitting in a wheel chair in front of a cliff, with his back towards him._

_"Trunks, What's going?" Goten asked as he made his way to his friends side. "And why are you in that cha- Oh no."_

_The half saiyan finished with dismay as he reached his friend._

_'No, this isn't happening!' he thought with a shake of his head as he took in Trunks' appearance._

_Goten had never seen Trunks looked so ragged in his life, not even after a fight where they went all out against each other. Looking at his face, he saw that it was shallow and grey as though he hadn't eaten or gotten any sun in a long time._

_His eyes where dull and unseeing as they stared ahead, the usual dark blue eyes that he remembered, looking dead. The hair that he remembers his friend putting so much effort into taking care of, looking as though he hadn't washed it for weeks, giving it a matted and greasy look. The smell coming off his body was the worst thing he had ever smelled. Even worst than his father after they had a long training session from when he was a kid._

_But what had shocked Goten the most and had him shaking a little with disbelief, while tears began to run down his cheeks. Was that Trunks had been missing an arm and a leg, the wound visible and bleeding out in large amounts, from what was left of his left knee and right elbow._

_"T-Trunks!" Goten called for his friend as again as he slowly reached for him and placed a hand on his shoulder. All the while, the world around him being forgotten as it morphed into a nothing but dark shadows, leaving the two in a deep nothingness._

_"A-are you alright? Who did this to you? Can speak? Answer me?" Goten asked one question after another, while shaking his friend's shoulder._

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Trunks suddenly roared out in a distorted voice as he turned his head towards Goten, his eyes glowing red; causing him to let go of Trunks' shoulder and stumble backwards._

_"W-what?" Goten asked as he shook his head in confusion._

_'How can this be my fault? I don't even know what happened?'_

_"I WAS THE ONE THAT THEY DECIDED TO HURT BECAUSE YOU WHERE TOO SOFT!" Trunks said again as he floated into the air and slowly turned the rest of his body towards him. "IF YOU HAD BEEN A BETTER WARRIOR I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS DAMN CHAIR!"_

_"I-" Goten began as he tried to find his voice and he stepped away from his friend._

_"YOU WHAT?" Trunks roared. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" he finished and flew at Goten, tackling him to the ground._

_As the two hit the ground, Trunks brought his left hand around Goten's throat and began to squeeze with all his might with the intent on killing the other half saiyan._

_"T-Tru-" Goten choked out as with tears in his eyes, unable to bring himself to fight against his friend. As the shock from discovering him and then being blamed for his condition had shocked him into in activity._

_"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER BETRAY ME AGAIN!" Trunks said as his form changed into a shadow with red eyes before a second-hand wrapped itself around Goten's throat, applying more pressure._

_'Trunks!' was the last thing Goten thought before a sharp smell invaded his senses._

Gasping in as much air as he could, Goten jumped sat up in bed and looked around the unfamiliar room, as he tried to catch his breath.

'It was all a dream.' he thought with some relief as he reached up and brushed his hair away from his eyes. 'Trunks isn't hurt and he doesn't blame me, it was nothing but a dream.' he told himself with as much conviction as he could muster.

"Have you managed to calm yourself?" a synthesized voice asked from behind, causing him to gasp in surprise and jump off the bed.

Landing on the ground, he quickly pivoted around to get met with a green see through ball with a circle in its center, that was hanging above a computer monitor with a naked picture of him.

"Why do you have that picture?" Goten questioned as he blushed with indignation.

"It's compromised from the scans we preformed to get access to your over all health." the ball answered.

"Y-y-your a girl!" Goten exclaimed as his annoyance, became embarrassment and he flushed further and looked down. "AAAHHHH!" he screamed and jumped in front of the bed, making himself as small as possible when he realized he was in his underwear.

"Are you alright?" the ball asked again as it lifted from the console and floated towards him. "My reading indicate a sudden spike in your biometrics."

"Stay back!" Goten exclaimed as he moved to keep himself out of sight. "Can't you see I'm not decent!"

Stopping, the Interceptors AI's circle of light blinked once in confusion.

"What does decency have to do with this situation?" the AI asked wondering at the new etiquette being presented to her.

"Well, it's just, you're a girl and I'm a guy." Goten began as he peeked over the bed. "And while I may boast to get girls pay more attention to me, this is taking it a little far."

"Then it's of no concern." the AI answered, the circle in its center blinking with every word. "While my voice is that of a female, I am an Artificial Intelligence created to running this ship."

"Oh." Goten replied with a blink. "I guess that's fine, but I would feel better if I could have some clothes."

"Understood." The AI replied and with another blink a compartment opened up in the ceiling, before a green light scanned over Goten and the bed.

As the scanner made its second scan, Goten felt as his body gets engulfed in green energy, that proceed to form around him, creating a skin tight black outfit, with green boots and gloves.

"I don't have any data on your preferences, so I created something along the line of a green lantern uniform."

"Thanks!" the half saiyan replied as he got up from behind the bed and examined his new form fitting black uniform with green boots. "I can't say is really my style, but its definitely better than walking around in my underwear."

"You are welcome." the AI replied. "However, there are some matters that we need to discuss."

"Sure thing beautiful." Goten replied as he winked at the floating hologram. "But first can you tell me were my friend is? You know since I'm here, then Trunks has is probably here too, right?"

"Your friend is the one of those matters we need to speak about." she replied ignoring his compliment. "As he's inside one of the recovery chambers getting refitted for his new arm and leg."

"What!" the dark-haired youth exclaimed as he followed her gaze to a side wall with three round seals on it. Concentrating his Ki senses, he tuned out the world as he felt for Trunk, finding him inside the recovery chamber furthest to the left.

'This can't really be happening.' Goten thought allowed his concentration to waver. 'Trunks couldn't have lost his arm and leg.'

"...he should come out of the chamber within the next few hours." the AI said, drawing Goten back to reality.

"Yeah, thanks." he replied as he shook his head.

"Do you want to see him?"

"NO! I-i mean no, that's alright." he replied his voice betraying his nervousness. "You said he's being treated so..." trailing off, he coughed twice to find his voice again. "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes." she replied and started heading towards the door. "If you would follow, I'll take you to green lantern Rrab. So that we can discuss the matter at hand." she finished as the door opened for her.

Following after her quickly, Goten risk a glance over his shoulder at the chamber his friend is getting treated in, before turning away as the dream came back to him.

"So, what's your name?" Goten asked while stepping out the door after the floating hologram, looking for something to distract him from his own thoughts.

"My name is green lantern Artificial Intelligence 310025001." she replied as she led him to the galley.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's not a name. And everybody's gotta have a name."

"Hmm." the AI hummed with some interest. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"How about Bun?" he suggested with a smile.

"No." she replied, her synthesize voice taking on a dead pan tone.

* * *

**July 23, 2025 7:16 EDT**

Floating over the factory planet, dressed in a white cloak with gold trimmings and the kryptonian symbol for the house of EL on its back, that hid everything except his square chin. The galactic emperor, Nikao, over looking the damage that the green lanterns and the blue lantern had done. Looking from left to right, he saw the large gouges that Mogo had created into the least important parts of the factory and smiled fondly.

'Its exactly as it was in the records.' he thought, and turned his head as he felt the red lantern that he had left in charge fly to his side.

"Royalty!" The black ant like alien greeted as he came to a stop beside him, his wings beating furiously as he floated beside Nikao. "I'm sorry to have failed in properly protecting this facility. If it would make any difference, I would gladly offer of my life in compensation."

"That's alright." Nikao replied with a small shake of his head. "This was suppose to happen as it did. If anything, I should congratulate you on a job well done, Nakara."

"Royalty?" Nakara asked wondering if something was wrong.

"Get factory back to working order as soon as possible." he told his loyal servant. "We still have much do."

"At once my queen!" Nakara replied and flew down towards the factory to begin giving orders.

'Everything went according to Aya's files.' he thought, assured of his future's existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be going over the chapter and trying to fix any grammar mistakes(more than likely won't find them all), So far the stories going were I want it to, but I feel like I will probably have to change things in the future. Also sorry for the long wait, I'm not really good with the science, as your going to see with this chapter soooo, yeah.**

**XYZ: True Trunks is half Saiyan, but Saiyans themselves even as tough as they are, when they are unconscious they're not able to fully use that toughness as part of it is also they're Ki energy. Since Luthor is involved, I'm sure he has a weapon that can actually cause Superman physical harm even if only superficial, and anything like that should be able to hurt a Saiyan when active and alert. So while they're sleeping it should be able to cut off or even destroy limbs. About Bio Broly, I checked the wiki for any information on the clone and he was an incomplete clone that when he tried to escape to kill Trunks and Goten, the fluid that he was floating in culture fluid turn into a powerful corrosive acid when exposed to the air. Burning away at his body and turning him into what we see during the movie. In this story, I figure that the effort to try to isolate the Saiyan DNA and then mixing it with Kryptonian DNA resulting in failure(think Match with ten times the aggressiveness and a rapid mutation of the two alien DNA, but mostly because the Saiyan DNA was harvested from a half Saiyan) until they decided to mix human DNA as well to stabilize the clone.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**July 23, 9:45 EDT**

**Mount Justice**

Standing in the in front of the holographic computer located in the mission room, Batman went over the data the watchtowers systems had acquired last night, around 15:52 EDT. From the information running through the computer, Batman had determined that something or someone had entered Earth's atmosphere at a high speed with a shield that made them nearly undetectable to the technologies of Earth's government.

However, thanks to the upgrades done to the watch towers systems because of alien technology that has been harvested over the years. Batman had determine, that this object was not man made, and that its pattern of flight as each reached the atmosphere suggested that it was no a meteor. Pulling up satellite images from over the skies over US, he was able to find an image of something reentering the atmosphere, the heat from reentry making it discernible for a fraction of a second before it disappeared.

Moving the image aside, he called up the watchtowers, routine scans of supersonic and hyper sonic aircraft activity, and after adding the time frame and location of the objects reentry. He was able to determine that it did not burn up in the atmosphere but in fact had accelerated enough to make it seem it did. Following the objects path by using the scans taken by the watch tower, he saw that it had slowed down as it reached a location of heavy air traffic, before using the air planes supersonic trail to hide from the watch towers scanners.

Signing to himself, Batman brought his right hand to his chin as he narrowed his eyes at the screen.

'That confirms that the Earth has a new visitor.' he thought with some trepidation 'A visitor who is well aware of our capabilities and knows how to hide themselves from the watch towers system.' he concluded his theory to himself. 'But what exactly are they after? And how did they know about the watchtower?'

Batman was about to think further into the subject, run new scans for anything leaving the atmosphere, when he was interrupted by a polite cough from behind. Removing his hand from his chin, he turned to see the newly created covert team had returned from getting cleaned up, and were waiting for him to start the missions debriefing in a clean set of clothes. Turning back to the holographic computer, he saved his work and brought up a recording program, to get all of the missions statements on file.

Nodding to them he gesture for them to begin.

Batman saw Aqualad step forward to explain, his body language and that of the other young heroes, telling him that the young Atlantian had been picked as their leader for future missions.

'Good.' he thought as Kaldur gave his account of the mission. 'Kaldur'Ahm's patience and maturity will do them well, and the teams different backgrounds and ideals will allow Aqualad to become an ideal leader.' he accessed as he listened in.

It was several minutes later when, Kaldur'Ahm stopped his briefing looking at Batman with remorse at not being able to carry out the mission as it was given to them, before stepping back with his team mates. Seeing the expectant looks on their faces, as though they were prisoners about to be executed, Batman stepped forward spoke.

"This was suppose to be a **covert** mission." Batman began his voice harsh, putting emphasis on the word covert. "A simple recon mission, observe and report." he continued and watched as the four dropped their eyes to the ground.

"You will all receive an evaluation on your performance for this mission." He continued as he turned back to the holo computer. "That being said, Good work." Batman finished the harshness leaving his voice, before pressing a button to the stop the recording.

"No plans survive first contact with the enemy." He continued as he began to walk away. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character." he finished as he walked out of the mission rooms inner circle.

"Well that went more asterous than I thought it would." he heard Dick comment as he made his way further into the caves.

"Indeed." Kaldur'Ahm replied as the others moved in closer. "Though I fear the report will be lengthy."

"They always are." was the lasting Batman heard as he walked around the corner, an amused smile on his face from Dicks last comment.

* * *

**July 23, 12:45 EDT**

**Interceptor: Out Side Of The Medical Bay**

Sitting on the floor with hugging his legs to his chest, beside the door to the medical bay. Goten went over in his head everything that the green lantern(he as far as he's learned they were like a galactic level police force), Arisia Rrab, had told him. He knew that he and Trunks had been in trouble when they had been sucked into that hole, but he never expected that he would be stuck in an universe where his family never even existed.

'And now Trunks lost his arm and leg because we wanted to just have sometime to ourselves.' He thought bitterly, as the dream where his friend had blamed him came to mind.

Shaking his head to put those thought aside, Goten decided to concentrate on what Arisa had told him.

_ -Flashback-_

_"Snow?" Goten asked the AI as they reached another automatic door._

_"Snow is precipitation in the form of flakes of crystalline water ice that fall from the clouds." The AI had replied as though reciting from a book. "Therefore an unsuitable name for my person, as has been every other name you have thought ." the floating eyeball explained as she stopped in front of the door in the middle of the hallway they were moving through._

_"Alright, alright." Goten replied feeling a small headache forming "I'll think of a better name later." he continued and watched as the light on the AI's center seem to dim a little at the prospect._

_"But hey, can we get something to eat before we go talk to your friend?" he asked while rubbing his stomach. "I feel like I haven't eaten in while, and I can think better in a full stomach." he teased with grin on his face._

_"Substance will have to wait." she replied and turned back to the door. "Were already here." _

_"Oh." Goten said with disappointment, his grin becoming a frown, as he watched the floating hologram move towards the door, which opened automatically._

_But that disappointment was short lived, when at the other side of the door, he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on, causing him to take a sharp breath. Walking into the room and stopping just inside the door, he took in her appearance as she took in his, and he noted that she was just a little bit taller than he was. With fair golden looking skin, pointed ears that were smaller than any he had ever seen before, and short blonde hair that reach just an inch below her shoulders. As he continued to stare, he noted that she was wearing a similar suit to the one he was wearing, with a few variations. Such as a green high collar, a belt with the same symbol on her chest, green gloves that reached pass her elbows, and long boots that stopped just below her knees._

_When he brought his gaze back to her face, he saw the frown that had formed and blushed, at having been caught staring at her so openly To calm himself down and to make sure he didn't make a fool out of himself, Goten concentrated, and tuned into his Ki senses. Which immediately made him look up with a gasp and stare at all around at the ship in amazement, before turning his gaze to the Ai._

_"That's incredible!" He said causing the blonde haired woman's frown to become confused. "I didn't know that you could make a living ship."_

_"What are you talking about?" Arisia asked as she took a quick look around herself. "The Interceptor isn't a living ship, it was grown so its not made of organic matter."_

_"But I can feel her energy." Goten explained as he pointed at the AI. "It's not like anything I've ever felt, but I know she's alive."_

_"That is incorrect." the AI replied her, light blink. "I'm an artificial intelligence created for the sole purpose of running this ship. However, if you do have the ability to sense energy, then it is my assessment that what your sensing is the power from the Interceptors energy core."_

_"Hmm." Goten hummed with a frown and concentrated even more. "I get what you mean, I can feel some strange energy running through the ship and even from miss umm ah-"_

_"**Green Lantern** Rrab." Arisia replied making sure to put an emphasis on her title._

_"Right green lantern Rrab." Goten continued. "But even if that's the case, that wasn't what I was sensing before. Debby-"_

_"No." the AI rebutted already knowing that name was meant for her._

_"Is alive. I can feel her moving through the energy that's running the ship." Goten tried to explain as best he could. "The energy is an extension of her that she can use however she wants... I'm not making any sense am I?"_

_"No you are." Arisia answered with a small nod. "And if what you say is true, and the interceptors AI is alive. Than I will do my best to treat her a living being." she finished with a meaningful look at the floating holographic ball._

_"There's no need to- " the AI began to protest, before she was interrupted._

_"AI 310025001, as green lantern you have to follow all my orders, and as of right now you will identify yourself as a living AI." Arisia said, as her voice to an authoritative tone._

_"Acknowledge." The AI said with a blink of light._

_"And as of now, your name Aya."_

_"Understood." Aya answered in her usual tone. "From this day forward I will refer to myself as a living AI and will answer to the name Aya. Is there anything else you would like me to change to my programming?"_

_"No, that's all." Arisia finished her voice returning to its normal tones. "As for you-"_

_"Aahh." Goten groaned with a pout, while crossing his arms in front of him. "I wanted to name her." _

_"Get over it." the Granoxite replied as she felt a touch of annoyance begin to rise in her. "Right now we have more important things to discuss."_

_"R-right." Goten stuttered at her tone of voice. "So where should we begin?" he asked as he stepped further into the room and sat down at the table that the blonde had been standing by._

_"First of all, you should know that you're no longer in your home universe." Arisia began, as she started to tell Goten about the tragedies that had befallen the galaxy and eventually the entire universe, at the hand of a clone. That was created with the DNA belonging to Trunks and alien that went by the name of Superman._

_ -End-_

'After hearing about what happen to all those people, because of a stupid accident. How could I even refuse to help?' Goten asked himself as he waited for Trunks to wake up, so that he can tell him everything he had learned.

So that his friend could figure out away for them to help Arisia and Aya with their mission, of killing the man who would become the universes biggest menace.

'I just hope your not angry at me.' Goten thought with sign, as he rest his head on his knees the hunger had felt earlier forgotten under the weight of the responsibility he had accepted.

* * *

**13:20 EDT **

**Medical Bay**

Laying on one of the beds within the medical bay, with a beeping noise resonating through the air, Trunks' rested peaceful, unaware of the events that had transpired in the last couple of months. Dressed in nothing but the set of tight boxers, that were provided to him by his former captures, left his newly replaced limbs in plain sight.

The new arm and leg, were completely white in color, with nothing but small groves on the joints to show were they're flexible While they looked simple and fragile, thanks to the technology implemented by the green lantern corps, the limps were made of a metal strong enough to withstand blasts from lantern power rings for a short while.

Groaning slightly, Trunks began to stir, as the bed that monitored his condition started to beep just a little faster as his heart rate increased. Taking in a sharp breath, the half Saiyan, noted the sterile smell in the air and wondered at where he was, causing him to begin to panic for a second.

'Calm down, just try to remember the last thing you did.' he thought as he let out the breath and began to breathe normally, the beeping of the monitor slowing down with his heart beat. 'Okay. Goten and I took the time machine to go visit Tapion, and everything was going fine, Until...'

He trailed off remembering the hole that had been created in the dimension that ruled time and space, and how it started to suck the ship into it with a powerful force. Before he and Goten transformed into super saiyan to ward it off.

'But it didn't work out.' he thought with some bitterness.

Stretching his Ki senses, he began to search for Goten, and was immediately relieved to find that he was close by. But there seem to be something wrong with him, his Ki seemed heavier than usual, as though it was being weighted down. Frowning at this development, he expanded his senses from beyond his friend and found something that confused.

'Are we inside something?' he asked himself as he felt the entity that surrounded them. 'Is that why Goten.. No.' he thought as he felt another signature farther away from where he and Goten where, that didn't have the weight on it as Goten's.

'Well no use laying around pretending to sleep.' the purple haired half Saiyan thought. 'Maybe Goten knows what's going-' he stopped thinking as he brought his right hand to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes.

'What?' he thought as he felt metal on his face.

Opening his eyes, Trunks was greeted to a slender white metal hand, with noticeable groves on the joints of the fingers and wrist.

'No.' he thought with dismay, as he followed the rest of the arm with his eyes, seeing that it was connected above his right elbow.

'No!' he thought again, desperately trying to deny that what he was seeing was the truth, and at up; catching a glimpse of his new left leg.

'T-this can't be happening.' he thought as he began to breathe heavily, shaking his head back and forth in dismay. 'This has be a nightmare!'

As his breathing became more and more labored, the beds heart monitor began to beep quicker to match his heart beat. Bringing his left hand to his right arm, Trunks touched it gingerly with his fingers, and gritted his teeth when he felt the touch on the fingers and the metal right arm.

'No, no, no, no, no, NO!' he repeated in his head, while his anger began to build in his stomach, and he moved his left hand to his left leg and felt the same sensation. 'This can't be happening, this just can't be HAPPENING!' he screamed internally as he felt himself lose control.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He bellowed as he transformed into a super Saiyan, destroying the bed he was sitting on and sending a Kiai from his body, that rocked the ship and destroyed one of the walls, creating a hole in the medical bay, opening to the vacuum of space.

* * *

On the other side of the door to the medical bay, Goten had still been deep in thought about the future, when he suddenly felt Trunks Ki spike; rousing him from his thoughts.

"Trun- " he began to call out, as he got to his feet and moved to stand in front of the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was interrupted when Trunks yelled out, transforming into a super saiyan, and releasing a Kiai that threw the door at him; smashing into him and throwing him against the other wall, as the ship shook. Before he and the door were suddenly pulled away from the wall, the door getting turned to the side as it did, when all the air began to get sucked away from the ship. Hitting the door face stomach first, he opened his eyes to see the light of Trunks aura as, he stopped himself in space, bringing his hands to his mouth and nose to keep what little air he had left to himself.

"Trunks!" Goten called out to his friend as the air rapidly escape, but Trunks didn't hear him, as he quickly turned and flew as fast as he could towards the distant Earth.

"Wait!" the black haired young man yelled, as he reached for his friend.

When a bubble of green energy, appeared between him and the entrance to the wrecked medical bay, throwing him on the ground and grabbing the door. The energy fused with the door, fixing the dents, and placing it back in place. Sealing away the medical bay and stopping all the air from escaping the ship.

"What happened?" Arisia asked, as she retreated the energy coming from her power ring from the door, and flew to his side.

"I-" Goten gulped and took a deep breath. "I don't know, but we have to go after Trunks. He was thrown out of the ship!" he exclaimed and got to his feet, all the while keeping track of Trunks' Ki.

"Aya," Arisia spoke into her ring. "Are we able to after him?"

"Negative." Aya answered through the rings communication system. "The energy wave caused damage to the ships engine, and I estimate it will take me about an hour to have everything operational again."

"Right than I'll go and get him back." the blonde haired woman replied and began to float back towards the way she came Goten following after her. "Keep me updated on the ships repairs."

"I would advice against it." the AI said, her voice taking a concern but robotic tone. "The energy that was released by Subject- "

"Trunks." Goten supplied.

"Trunks." Aya repeated. "Is not based on the same principles as the yellow lantern ring, but its yellow and the power behind it will still destroy any constructs you would try to create."

"If you have any suggestions I'm all ears." Arisia said as they reached the middle of the ship.

"As we never had chance to talk to him, confronting him head on while he's suffering from a lack of oxygen could lead to the loss of your life green lantern Rrab." She began as the two, turned towards the ships control center. "I suggest we give him time to clear his head, before moving the ship in closer to Earth and sending Goten to retrieve him." she finished as the two humanoids entered.

"I can just take Goten with me." the Graxonite replied as she moved to the ships tracking systems and set it to scan for Trunks energy.

"I believe all that will accomplish is putting both your lives in unnecessary danger." Aya argued. "As the scans of his brainwaves show that he had lost all control of himself before the medical bed was destroyed."

"Fine!" Arisia gave in to the demands of the AI after several seconds of nothing but scanning. "But as soon as where done here were heading down their to find him."

"Understood." Aya acknowledge. "Just remember our protocols about not coming in contact with the league, until you have gained access to the blue lantern power battery."

"Don't remind me."

"I don't believe that would be a wise- "

"Just talking to myself." Arisia interrupted, as the ships long range scanners lock on Trunks, who in the 1 minute and 54.6 seconds they had been talking, had already covered two thirds of the 800,000 thousand kilometers that the ship was from Earth.

"Aya, I'm heading out to help mend the damage to the ships medical bay. Goten," the blonde called out getting the black haired teenagers attention. "Head to back to the ships waiting area and try not to worry, we'll get your friend back safe sound."

"Oh-ah, right." Goten spoke up, pushing his thoughts about the nightmare he had aside and walking towards the door.

* * *

**Watchtower **

**30 seconds later**

J'onn J'onzz, better know to the people of Earth as the Martian Manhunter, a tall humanoid with green skin, solid red eyes and a bald head. Stood in front of the watchtowers holographic computer performing his monitor duties for the day. Moving his hands up to the screen he went over news and weather reports, looking for anything that would require the league to intervene. Finding something about a typhoon that was about to hit-

**Whuahwhuahwhuahwhuah**

The proximity alarm suddenly went off, as a small red screen opened up and began to flash red for the martians attention. Pressing the red screen, J'onn was greeted to the sight of the watchtowers proximity sensors and an image of an object creating a yellow trail of energy as it flew directly at the watchtower. Moving his fingers to increase the strength of the watchtowers shields, J'onn felt as though the whole world slowed down, as he saw the object close the distance.

'I'm not going to make it.' Was his last thought when the object had closed the distance between itself and the tower leaving nothing more than four meters of space between them.

But the crash never came to be, as the object swerved around the tower, passing it by close enough that J'onn saw its long comet like tail as it flew towards the planet Earth. As it went, the Martian man was able to feel the mind of a person before it moved out of his reach and dived into the Earth below.

Shutting off the proximity alarm, J'onn immediately got to work, ignoring the call that was coming in from mount justice. He used the watchtowers computer to calculate the landing site of the entity that flew by the tower, before sending the information of the typhoon that was hitting the Philippines To to Flash, Superman, Captain Marvel, Aquaman and the two resident green lanterns, before answering the call from mount justice

"J'onn is everything alright?" Batman asked as soon as he answered.

"Yes." the Martian answered with a nod. "However, an unknown entity just decided to pay a visit the Earth. I've already had the computer calculate where it landed, and I'm sending the coordinates now."

"Any clue on what abilities it has?" Batman asked as he received the coordinates and downloaded them to his personal computer.

"Flight for one, so I suggest you take Red Tornado with you." J'onn replied as he began to contact another member of the league. "I will call Diana and tell her to meet you their, if this thing survives the fall, then your going to need all the help you can afford. As soon as the typhoon passes by I will send the rest of the league to help."

"Hmm." Batman hummed in response and closed the communication.

Taking a deep breath, J'onn let it out slowly. The thought that if the thing had crashed into the watchtower causing its power source to erupt and killing him in a massive explosion of fire, making him just a little bit nauseous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I guess this is the next chapter, it's nothing special and I definitely could have done better(probably not), but lately I haven't been feeling like writing and its the best I could do.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**San Francisco, CA: TPC Harding Park**

**10:24 EDT**

Sitting on a bench by himself, a young man with an athletic built, wearing large black shoes, grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie, with the hood drawn up to hide his face in shadows, with his hands in the hoodies front pocket. Sat on a bench as he watched the people go about their business; running, walking and even tossing a foot ball on the grass.

Sighing to himself hooded man, looked down at the ground, as he felt himself becoming nostalgic.

'Why did this had to happen?' he questioned himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. 'Why did that stupid experiment have to go wrong? Damn it! Why did dad have to do this to me?' he continued lamenting what had brought him to San Francisco as he felt his anger rise in him and he got to his feet quickly.

'Why did mom have to die?' he finished, feeling his anger drain, as he remembered how his mother had tried to protect him from the monster, that had come through during the experiment.

Looking up as he felt eyes on him, the young man saw that the people that had been close by had turned to him when he got to his feet. Shaking his head he turned to his right, and began to head down the parks walk way, deciding to head home. As he walked he saw a mother and child, both of Hispanic decent, both with slightly tan skin and auburn hair; had pause as they saw him walk towards them.

Rolling his eye, he turned his head slightly to the right as he walked, deciding to ignore them, but as he did. His cybernetic left eye, caught something moving through the air at great speed heading towards the park and the mother and son that had stopped in they're place.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed as he turned, and ran towards them as the thing in the sky quickly closed the distance, flying over their heads.

"AAAAHHH!" the mother screamed as large gust of air hit her and son, launching them both high into the air and towards the other side of walk way.

But the young man that had yelled at them in warning had already been in motion; jumping twenty feet in the air and grabbing the two as they came down, as the flying object encased in a what looked like a golden colored flame, kept flying north to land in Lake Merced, creating a large wave that hit the park and submerged it under a two feet of water.

With the two, safely in his arms, the young man landed on the ground with a thump, absorbing most of the shock from the fall.

"Hey, are you two alright?" He asked them as he gently deposited on the ground as the water receded back to the lake.

The mother, dressed in a yellow shirt and a floral skirt, had wrapped her arms around her son intending to protect him from the fall, reluctantly let go of unfurled herself from him to thank the young man.

"Yes, were okay thanks to- gasp!" she gasped loudly as she got a glimpse at his face under the hood, her eyes widening and her left hand coming up to her mouth.

"Y-your fac-"

"Good to see you're both alright." He interrupted, not wanting her to finished. "Listen, you two get out here before whatever that thing was comes out of the lake. Call the police, and tell them to contact the league or something." he finished and ran towards the lake.

"Wait!" She called out to him. "You can't just go after that thing on your own! You don't how dangerous it is."

"No I don't." he called out over his shoulder as he ran. "But people are beginning to gather and I have the best chance of keep them safe until the league gets here."

"Besides, Victor Stone doesn't run away from anyone you hear!" was the last thing he said before picking up his pace.

"Wow!" Rosabelle Mendez's son finally spoke up as he saw the man run towards danger. "That guy was so cool!"

* * *

**Happy Harbor,RI: Mount Justice**

**13:30 EDT**

Turning away from the holographic computer, the first thing Batman saw was Robin's innocent grin.

"No." he spoke already anticipating that his young charge would want to go with him and Red Tornado. "And that goes for the rest of you."

"But-" Wally began, a pout already forming on his lips.

"Batman is correct in this assessment." Red Tornado spoke up as he turned to his left to look at the gathered young heroes. "All the data gathered from the watch tower indicate that this creature that entered our planet, could be an Appellaxian. More than likely Fire Lord."

The android explained getting their attention set on him as Batman turned back to the computer and began to set the Zeta tube to take them to the abandon factory in Star City.

"If the golden flames surrounding it are any indication, Fire Lord has probably gained an new body, and an increase in power."

"A power that can be used to incapacitate two of you." He continued looking pointedly at M'gann and Aqualad. "While you two are not as experienced as your mentors."

"Hey! We may not be as experience but we make up for it with ingenuity." Wally answered feeling insulted. "Besides, M'gann and Aqualads powers would come in handy to fight a living fire, Superboy would do great as a replacement for Superman in this fight. Not to mention Robin and I-"

"I don't interfere in your battles and I would prefer you don't interfere in ours." Red Tornado interrupted, causing Wally to frown at him for using those words.

"Tornado, lets get going." Batman spoke up as he turned and headed towards the Zeta Tube. "I've already informed Green Arrow, and he will be going on a head of us."

"Undertood." the red and gold android replied and followed after the armored man into the Zeta Tube as it lit up.

"Transporting: 02, Batman." The computerized voiced spoke up as Batman was swallowed by the Zeta beam and sent to Star City.

"Transporting: 16, Red Tornado." it continued, as Red Tornado stepped into the Zeta beams light.

"I can't believe this!" Wally yelled out as soon as they were gone, his fist clenching at his side. "Here we are being left behind of another mission just because they don't think we could cut it."

"Red Tornado did bring up some legitimate points." Aqualad, intoned as he crossed his arms in front of him, and looked at the ground, to keep himself from loosing his cool. "Miss Martian and I are not the ideal members for this mission, even if this was Fire Lord and we could use its main weakness against it."

"Ah duh! That's why Superboy, Robin and I would act as decoy keeping the big bad gas ball from attacking you two directly." Wally explained pointing at each person in turn, and taking note that Robin had gone up to the computer and reactivated after it had shut itself down.

"Between my speed, Superboy's invulnerability and Robin's belt of gadgets. Even if it is Fire Lord we could take him down easy."

"Then why don't we?" Superboy spoke up, raising a brow. "Back when you guys first broke into Cadmus, I remember telling the adults to get used it our get out of the way."

"And since they're going to treat us like kids, then I say lets go after this Fire Lord guy and take him down ourselves."

"That's spirit." Robin replied as he finished working on the computer. "But were not going to get anywhere if Kaldur and M'gann don't agree to come with us." he said as he turned to look at the Atlantian and the Martian.

"You two are the key to us being successful and if either of you decided not to come with us." he shook his head. "There's no use going at all." he continued putting on his most serious.

Looking at his friend and ally, Kaldur thought about the first time that they had defied the league, and how those events lead to this team being formed as a jump to become leaguers.

'But if they are unwilling to let us work with them, even when it would be to their benefit, then we need to show them that we are all ready.'

"As leader of this team, I should just shoot the idea down and wait for Batman or Red Tornado to call for back up." Kaldur spoke, uncrossing his arms and smiling. "However, I believe it would be more prudent to be there if they do need us."

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as the boys shared a smile. "Babe! I know this is probably not something your used-" he began to try and convince the Martian girl only to get interrupted.

"Lets take my bio ship." M'gann interrupted the redhead, as she began to head towards the hangar bay. "That way we can make sure that the league won't be keeping a direct eye on us."

"But you two should really hurry up and get ready." she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door to the training area.

"Oh yeah! She's definitely a woman after my own heart."

* * *

**DE: Metropolis, Lexcorp, executive office **

**13:30 EDT**

Lex Luthor, genius, billionaire and entrepreneur.

Sat behind his desk working, going over files on his personal computer, Lexcorp brand of course, of projects both secret and public that he was currently working on. But even as he did, his mind tended to wonder from time to time to the news he had gotten about an hour ago; about the 'escape' of his two latest test subects.

'Whoever broke into Cadmus, knew exactly where to go and where to find them.' he thought as his mind wandered. 'But the fact that neither my two subjects exist makes the list of people who could have done so very short.'

'No.' Lex thought as he got back to work. 'I won't be pointing any fingers at my associates without any proof. The last thing I need is-'

"Mr Luthor!" Mercy Graves, a Caucasian woman with mid back length brown hair called out, as she barged into his office, wearing her usual suit.

"What is it Mercy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Lex asked never once taking his eyes away from his computer, already coming to the conclusion he wouldn't like the news.

But when Mercy didn't answer right away, Lex look up to see her activating the extra security measures in his office. Before pressing, a hidden panel on the east wall, to have it sink in and slide to the side to reveal a screen.

"Oh? So I take it this is good news?"

"Yes sir." Mercy answered with a nod as she proceeded to active the screen and a holographic keyboard. "Approximately 6 minutes ago our newest energy detection system, picked and energy source a good 800,000 kilometers from Earth." As she explained as she tapped at way, the screen lighting up and showing the location of the energy burst. "After examining it, we found out its the energy of subject prime."

"How soon can we go and investigate it?" Lex asked closing the computer in front of him.

"As soon as you give the word." Mercy answered, puzzling Lex for a moment. "We have discovered that soon after the energy burst from subject prime, it immediately made its way towards Earth, and that it ended crash landing on Harding Park, San Fransisco, but soon lost its trail."

"And where is Superman right now?" Lex asked wanting to weigh his options.

"Dealing with a typhoon in the Philippines, along with Captain Marvel, Aquaman and the Flash." the brown haired woman replied. "Currently, we picked up the energy signature of the zeta tube and Wonder Woman is making her way to San Fransisco as we speak." she continued bring up new data on the screen, showing a blip moving quickly through the skies of Washington DC.

"Hmm, from the data you showed me the Martian is still up in the space station correct?" Lex asked and got a nod in return. "Good, that means that Red Tornado, Batman, Green Arrow and possibly Black Canary and the young heroes will be going to investigate."

"Mercy, activate droids L1 through 4 and send three of them after the league and one after subject prime." Lex order, as he minimized his work and opened another program, as Mercy got to work.

"Luthor? What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" the voice of T.O. Morrow asked after a minute, his youthful face showing his surprise.

"Nothing much." Lex answered with a shrug. "I just want to test my new androids and figured since Red Tornado will be involved in this test, I should offer you a chance to capture."

"Hmph." Morrow let out as he raised a brow, wondering at the other mans machinations. "Very well, but have your Klunky bots steer clear of Red Tornado. I don't want him unnecessarily damage."

"Of course." Lex answered before transmitting the information Morrow would need to get set his plan to retrieve his newest acquisition into motion.

* * *

**Middlefield Drive, San Francisco, United States **

**11:12 EDT**

Trunks groaned as he felt himself coming back to consciousness for the second time in less than an hour. Blinking his eyes open, Trunks was greeted with blurry vision and tried to bring his right arm to his face only to stop as he felt some resistance.

'What?' he thought confused, as his other senses began to return to him.

Blinking again and clearing his vision, he saw that he was sitting in a chair, with chains wrapped around his torso and legs, his arms over the chairs back.

'Along with wet underwear.' he thought as the uncomfortable sensation hit him.

"Now that you've gotten a chance to orient yourself." a voice began causing Trunks to look up to a tall man with a blue hoodie and grey sweats, whose face was hidden in the shadow it cast. "Tell me what your doing on Earth and I might not have to hurt you."

"What are you talking about? I live on Earth." Trunks responded as he tried to remember how he ended up in this situation.

"Nice try, but I already checked every directory in the US and the rest of the world that I can gain access to, for someone with both purple and hair and two artificial limbs." the hooded man replied with a smug voice, as he crossed his arms in front of him.

When the man pointed out that he had two artificial limbs, Trunks memories came back to him instantly.

'The ship!' he thought in alarm while flexing his muscles and putting some stress on his restraints, causing the chains to snap.

"Whoa!" the hooded man let out in surprise bringing his right arm up in front of him, morphing it into a canon that began to build up a charge.

But he hesitated, when he saw that Trunks was looking at his metal limbs with trepidation.

'So what got me to feel sympathy and bring him here, is something new to him huh.' Victor thought and sigh, allowing his arm to morph back to normal.

"Hey man, listen-" He began but was interrupted when the half Saiyan jumped to his feet.

"Goten!"

"What or who is a Goten?"

"He's my friend." Trunks replied as he ran his flesh hand through his hair. "Damn it! I was so angry I din't even think about him, I just flew here from that ship."

"So you are from space." Victor said with a deadpanned voice.

"What? No." Trunks replied with a shake of his head.

"I think Goten and I where being held hostage by whoever owns that ship." Trunks quickly explained. "Because the last thing I remember before waking up there with two missing limbs, is some sort of portal sucking the time machine Goten and-"

"Hold up! Time machine? Do you really expect me to believe something that ridiculous?" Victor interrupted.

"You may not believe it but thats the truth." Trunks replied his voice taking an annoyed tone. "The fact that you said something about this US, and you don't know who I am is proof of that."

"Oh really?" Victor asked leaning towards the shorter man. "So what? Are you some type of big shot celebrity?"

"No." The purple haired man replied. "But I happen to be the heir to the worlds only mega corporation, Capsule Corp-"

"Never heard of it."

"Exactly!" Trunks exclaimed with a smirk. "And since we where in a time machine, is possible that we end up in an alternate dimension where we don't even exist."

Victor shot him a piercing look that Trunks could feel even if he couldn't really see it under his hood, but when he saw that Trunks wasn't going to back down; he sighed and decided to humor him.

"Alright, let's say you are from an alternate dimension/universe." Victor relented as he drew himself to his full height. "That still leaves what you said about the space ship and that just doesn't make any sense."

"So your acknowledging time travel, but not space travel?"

"No, I acknowledge space travel. There have been enough aliens visits to Earth for me not to." the hooded man replied casually.

"What makes no sense is your story about them cutting off your arm and leg."

"I mean," He continued seeing that this subject was a sensitive to him as his own. "If these aliens really did cut off your limbs, why bother giving you new ones?"

"Ah, Well... I don't know." Trunks replied after a short bit of hesitation.

"But it could be any number of things, maybe to keep a track on me, or play up the role of being my saviors to get me to help them with something. But if they really did help us and I just end up putting a hole in their ship..." he trailed off, wondering how an actual meeting with them would go.

"Well when you do meet them again and, if your friend cares about you just as much as you seem to care for him, I'm sure you will. Your just going to have to apologize, because I'm positive they where trying to help you."

"Yeah, I probably will." Trunks sigh, and looked down at his new arm with consideration. "But I only if they where trying to help, and if they're not I need to find away to get back on that ship and save Goten."

"No problem." Victor answered back with a grin. "All we have to do now is contact the Justice League and they should be able to help you."

"The Justice League? What can a ball club do to help?" the half Saiyan asked in confusion.

"Okay, now I definitely believe you about the time ma-"

"Victor!" a woman's voiced called out from the stairs to Victors right. "Victor get up here quick!"

"Just a minute grandma!" He called out putting both his hands at the side of his face as he turned slightly towards the stairs to his right.

Drawing Trunks attention to his ungloved right hand.

'Did he get his arm replaced like I did?' he asked himself.

"Victor get up here right now!" His grandmother called out with more urgency.

"Your father's laboratory is on the news, there was an explosion!" she yelled back down the stairs.

"What?" Victor asked his voice quiet with shock. "I'm on my way, just call dad and see if you can get a hold of him." he replied, raising his voice and a note of determination tainting it, before turning to Trunks.

"I'm coming with you." The half Saiyan said before he could speak.

"What are you talking about I'm not-"

"Your not going to try and save your dad?"

"Okay, so I am. But we just met and you-"

"I was saved from drowning and offered help by a total stranger." He interrupted with a nod in his direction. "So I need to return the favor."

"Alright, but lets get you some clothing first." Victor said as he turned and ran for the bottom of stairs, taking them two at a time, with Trunks following behind him.

* * *

**San Francisco, CA: TPC Harding Park**

**10:50 EDT**

Wonder Woman descended quickly towards the park, as she spotted Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary and Green Arrow making their way towards the lake. Slowing down as she made her approach she proceed to land beside them.

"Has the creature made any moves to attack the populace?" She asked as fell into step with them, wading through 6 inch deep water.

"None as of yet." Red Tornado replied.

"Were going to investigate the lake to make sure it isn't still in the bottom." Batman continued. "From what J'onn said I was expecting this thing to be a fire elemental, but the wave that some of the people we talked said hit them-"

"Tells us it could be either a giant rock monster or a water elemental." Green Arrow finished for him. "Which I'm not looking forward to fighting that last one without Aquaman." at this he threw a pointed look at Red Tornado and Batman. "Or Aqualad."

"It's for best." Diana spoke, as she set her shoulders. "They're still too young to be going around fighting these types of threats. Waiting for them to mature before they join us in our battles will be to their benefit."

Green Arrow and Batman exchanged a look, having had similar conversation with Wonder Woman about their charges. But knowing full well that not allowing them to go out and do something, would only endanger them more, as they would never have sat idle.

Both Black Canary and Wonder Woman saw the small exchange, and while Wonder Woman waited for their reprisal, Canary turned to her and shook her head. Telling her to just let it go this time, knowing they could have plenty of opportunities to talk about it later.

Nodding back to the other woman, Diana, brought her focus to her surroundings. Noting that the water level had been much higher from how the trees further ahead had signs of being hit with the wave that Batman mentioned more than halfway up the trees. While the one's further back, had water marks that only reached about two feet.

'Not enough of a catastrophe for whatever fell to have been some sort of water elemental.' She thought as she brought her attention back to the lake as they closed in.

"Red Tornado and I will go on ahead and do a scan of the lake, everyone else secure the perimeter." Batman ordered as he activated his holographic computer and ran up to the lake, using both his computer and the Watch towers log to determine if anything was still with in the lake.

Red Tornado on the other hand, create a small tornado around his legs and flew to the middle of the lake, adjusting his optics frequency to get a better look at any residue that may remain on the lake.

As they worked, Green Arrow decided to do as he was told and headed left to patrol the perimeter, to make sure that no one would come to close incase there really was something down there.

Wonder Woman was about to take to the air and perform a quick flight around the lake, when Black Canary waved her over and gesture for her to follow her to the right. Diana hesitated for a second, before letting out a sigh and walking towards the blonde haired woman.

After walking about 40 feet away from Batman, Diana decided to get to the chase and find out what the other Dinah wanted to talk about.

"Alright Dinah." Diana began smiling at her friend and team mate. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much, but I needed someone to talk too." Dinah replied with a small smile.

"What about?"

Up above the the lake, Red Tornado was switching between visions, as he had picked up a residue of energy within the water, the energy itself seeming to blend almost seemingly to it.

'This would suggest that the entity that fell from the sky was definitely a water elemental.' Tornado thought, recording his findings. 'However, the concentration of energy within the lake would suggest that the entity has moved on.'

Switching his vision once more, he began to turn in place to begin another sweep, but as he did so he picked up something moving through the air, about 1 kilometer away. Stopping his spin, he concentrated his vision on the shape, zooming in and enhancing to the image, the familiar shape of the bio ship in flight mode came into view.

'I told them that this was out mission.' Tornado thought as he felt something rise in him. 'Disregarding my statement simply to prove a point is foolish and it will cost them in the future.'

Activating his communication system he was about to call the bio ship to tell the young heroes to land, when five figures, one that he recognize from the news footage as Mister Twister. With four other robots, about a foot taller than Mister Twister himself.

"Red Tornado to all points, we have five incoming." He broadcasted, to everyone's comms, the bio ships included. "Mister Twister and four robots of unspecified design, propulsion system for robots unclear."

Wonder Woman and Black Canary had been walking side by side, heading in the opposite direction of Green Arrow. While the two talked, Dinah doing most of the talking, while Diana listened, they made sure to keep a close eye at their surroundings to make sure they didn't get ambushed.

During the short walk, Dinah had been telling Diana about how lately she has felt as though she was burning the midnight oil. Between running the flower shop that she inherited from her mother, taking psychology courses to gain her PHD, performing counseling sessions as part of her classes, and being a superhero she hasn't gotten a good nights sleep in a while.

"I've tried putting up job offers on both job sites and flyers, to get some help at the shop." Dinah explained. "But so far I've haven't received a response, and since its my main source of income at the moment, I can't afford to close the shop for to long."

"Ollie has offered to help, but I would feel as though he's bailing me out because were dating." Dinah continued with a shake of her head. "Lately, I've been thinking of stopping the counseling sessions, but some of the people that I'm talking too really need someone to listen. And now that Batman's asked me to be one of the den mothers for the team I don't know how I'm going to cope."

"Hmm." the brunette hummed in thought, thinking of a solution that could help her friend. "I'm not to sure how it could help, but I could talk to Batman and take your place as den mother when I can."

"Really?" the blonde asked turning to look at her completely. "Considering how you feel about having the young heroes going on missions for us, I would have thought that you would be the last person to offer?"

"True, I don't approve of having youths fighting along side us." Diana admitted as she turned to look at her friend. "But this way I could help a friend and see what first hand how they would handle in the field."

"So the fact that you could use this time to train them how you feel they should be isn't a factor?" Dinah asked a smirk gracing her lips.

"Guilty." Diana replied with smile.

"Just don't push them too hard, I want to have a chance at teaching them-" but Dinah was interrupted when their coms beeped, follow by Red Tornado's voice.

"_Red Tornado to all points, we have five incoming. Mister Twister and four robots of unspecified design, propulsion system for robots unclear._"

"Let's get- ahh!" Dinah let out as Wonder Woman scooped her up in her arms and quickly flew back to the lake, landing where Batman was waiting.

"Any signs of the enemy?" Diana asked as she placed Dinah back on her feet.

"They're about a minute out." Batman replied as he reached into his belt, pulling out a thick but smooth looking brass knuckle and placing it over his left hand. "I suggest we spread out and to make our selves harder targets." he continued and without waiting for them to response moved to follow his own advice.

Without another word, the two women split up, Dinah calling Ollie on her com and telling him to meet her at location.

* * *

**It was never mentioned in Young Justice, but I decided to go with Dinah running a flower shop like I read in DC wiki for her comic book counter part. I also decided to have her have a masters in Psychology and be working to gain her PHD, because I wasn't to sure if the scene where she works as their counselor was because she was the most trusted to do so, or most qualified.**

**Also, I decided to have each character with super speed have a top speed when in flight or running:**

**Green Laterns: The speed for the green lanterns will be dependent on the users, yes they are more than capable of going FTL, but depending on the lantern an how much will power they can muster. For example, the best lantern will be able to make the trip from Earth to Oa in a week, while most of them would take between 2 to 3 weeks. Also, when it comes to accelerating it will depend on the speed of thought, giving anyone that can surprise them with either speed or guile a chance to defeat them in battle.  
**

**Gotenks(if they were to fuse currently and ssj3); 136,511,375.95 miles per hour in flight 27,302,275.19 on ground**

**Flash: 28,800,000 miles per hour, I know nowhere near what his speed is in the comics or other series, but since the speed force doesn't exist I figured I would have to limit it.**

**Superman: 24,000,000 miles and hour in flight and 4,800,000 while running.**

**Wonder Woman: 22,900,000 miles an hour in flight and 4,580,000 on ground. **

**Trunks and Goten(ssj): 7,313,109.43 miles per hour while in flight 1,462,621.9 on ground**

**Kid Flash: 576,000 miles per hour.**

**Martian Manhunter: 75,600 miles per hour in flight but only 110 miles per hour on ground.**

**Miss Martian: 37,800 miler per hour in flight and about 66 miles per hour on ground.**

**Trunks and Goten(base): 390,032.503 in flight and 78,006.5006 on ground.**

**Now I know these speeds won't be welcomed by anyone, but I figured I should limit the DC characters(except for the martians) to something that isn't the light speed and beyond abilities they possess.**


End file.
